


Happy Fathers Day, Chase

by Avlnew



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avlnew/pseuds/Avlnew
Summary: Chase spends time with his kids, Sam and Grayson, for Fathers day...This was meant to be posted on fathers day. But I'm trash and got writers block hardcore lmaooo so here it is super late. This is just pure fluff lol enjoy
Kudos: 7





	Happy Fathers Day, Chase

For the first time since his divorce, Chase woke up feeling happy about the coming day. He had no urge to stay in bed, no urge to grab a drink as soon as he woke up, and no bad thoughts swirled through his head telling him he was worthless. For the first time in a while, he hopped out of bed with a smile on his face and his attitude  _ happy _ . It was Fathers Day and Stacy had agreed to let him have the kids not only for the day, but for the whole night. He checked the time on his phone and saw he had an hour to get ready before the Stacy came with the kids, so he raced to get to the shower and started his morning routine.

He had the whole day planned full of activities for him and the kids ranging from chilling together at the skatepark, to hanging out with the other egos and having a barbeque in his backyard. He was feeling giddy for the chance to have some fun with his kids to the point that he could barely eat his cereal due to the excitement making him constantly jiggle.

At 9am on the dot, there was a knock on his door. He put his cereal bowl in the sink and practically raced to the door, swinging it open with the largest grin on his face.

“Daddy!” Twin choruses yelled out and two small bodies crashed into him, a set of arms wrapped around his waist and another wrapped around his waist.

“Hey, Sam. Hey, Grayson.” Chase grinned, his arms going around his two kids, holding them close for a long moment. “Go to the living room, I’ll be with you in just a moment.” 

He watched as his son and daughter raced past them, jumping onto the couch before he turned his attention back to his ex-wife, taking the two backpacks she was holding out for him.

“Thank you for letting me have them for the night.” He said softly, giving Stacy a genuine smile.

Stacy gave a soft sigh in response. “Chase… I’m not keeping them from you to be spiteful, you know that. This is just a test to see how you go and hopefully you can have them more often, I want you in their life, I do. But I need to know you’re mentally and financially okay first.” She responded, giving him a gentle smile, touching his arm softly before stepping back. “Make sure Grayson has his Tiny Box Tim plushie tonight or he won’t sleep and make sure Sam has an hour to calm down before bed or her brain won't shut down and she wont sleep.”

Chase listened to everything attentively, excitement surging through him at the thought of him being able to have his kids more often. However, all he wanted to do in that moment, was go to his kids and start his day.

“Okay, I got it. I’ll see you tomorrow, around 11.” He nodded, waiting for Stacy to at least turn around before he shut the door and made his way into the living room, giddy excitement pulsing through his body.

He placed the kids bags by the door and flopped onto the lounge next to his kids. “Alright you two. I've got a lot planned for today. What do you wanna do first? Skate park, bowling, or arcade?”

Sam and Grayson looked at each other before Sam turned to her dad and grinned. “Skate park, bowling, and then arcade.” She spoke for them and Chase grinned. They were definitely his kids.

With that, he got back up and started heading towards the kitchen. “Alright, you two go grab your boards from the usual place while I get your water bottles.”

Sam and Grayson ran off, coming back with their gear bags just as Chase had finished getting a small bag packed for their adventure for the day. He lead the two out to his car and got them both secured in their booster seats, them both still being too young at 5 and 7 to not need them. He then hopped into the front seat, starting the car and making his way to the skate park that he usually goes to when hanging out with Bing. He had music playing softly, mostly just listening to Sam and Grayson talk about how school has been and how excited they were to spend the night with their dad.

Soon enough they rocked up to the skatepark and Chase helped the two get out of the car. Sam was instantly bouncing with energy, shifting from foot to foot, while Grayson was much more placid and gripped Chases hand. Sam raced off ahead as they started walking, Chase chuckling softly as he held Graysons hand, listening to him talk about the newest race car toy he got. 

They got to a bench and Chase started to help Sam with her protective gear, making sure each of the pads were secured tightly so she wouldn’t hurt herself when she fell off. He then secured the helmet onto her and gave her a pat on the head watching with a wide grin as she instantly ran off again, starting to skate around. Chase was happy to see she had improved so much since he had seen her last.

He turned his attention to Grayson next, still making sure he could see Sam at all times, and helped him with his own protective gear. 

“Sam has been practicing way more than me. So can you help me more, daddy?” Grayson asked quietly, holding onto Chases shoulders as his knee pads were secured. 

“Of course, kiddo.” He grinned, reaching up to ruffle his sons hair for a moment. “I’ll be right next to you the entire time.” He promised, standing up and securing Graysons helmet to his head and then stepping back.

He lead Grayson over to where his sister was, watching her for a moment, yelling out words of encouragement and pride to her, before turning his attention back to Grayson. He placed his sons skateboard on the ground, stopping it from moving by placing his feet behind the wheels. He helped Grayson with his footwork, keeping him steady. 

“That's it, just like that. Remember how to kick off?” He asked, keeping one hand in Graysons as he stepped back.

Grayson nodded, keeping his eyes on his feet as he kicked off, slowly rolling along. Chase helped him continue his movements, pulling him along.

“I’m gonna let go now, okay? I’ll be right here if you need me.” Chase reassured, stepping away from Grayson, slowly letting his hand go. “You’ll do great.”

He continued watching Grayson for a moment and then turned to see where Sam was and proceeded to see her stack it, rolling slightly on the concrete. He gaped and raced over, getting on his knees in front of her. 

“Hey, you okay, sweetheart?” He asked, his hand lifting her chin and tilting it this way and that way, checking for injuries.

Sam just laughed and pushed her fussing fathers hand away. “I’m fine, daddy! I’ve done way worse at home.” She boasted, standing up and brushing herself off.

Chase stood up and snorted a laugh, a proud smile on his face as he gave his daughter a fistbump. “You’re one tough cookie, sweetheart.”

They stayed at the skatepark for a good few hours, the weather perfect for their outdoor activities. Chase spent most of that time racing around with them both, helping Grayson when he asked for it, teaching Sam how to do some basic tricks, and reminding the two to drink and have some snacks. It wasn’t a grand outing for them, but Chase made sure to treasure it, taking as many photos and videos as his kids would allow. 

It wasn’t long before he called them both over. “Alright, terrors. Time to get to the bowling alley and get some lunch while we’re there. How do hot chips and hotdogs sound?” He grins, getting them both to sit on the bench so he could get their gear off while they drank some water.

Simultaneous cheers came from the kids, both of them hoping off the bench once they were free to, and Chase made sure he had all of their gear before heading towards the car. He listened to Sam and Grayson excitedly talking about everything they just did and all the food they’re going to eat at the bowling alley. 

As he listened, he couldn’t help his heart from feeling warm and full for the first time in a long time, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much, all those bad feelings he’d usually have at this time we’re gone, and he had no urge to use any of his bad coping methods. He felt happy and he hoped this feeling stuck around a lot longer. This whole day was solidifying his resolve to get his life back on track, not just for himself, but for his kids. This is a step in the right direction that he needed and he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

20 minutes later, Chase and the kids were in the bowling alley, sitting at one of the tables, plates of hot chips and hotdogs sitting in front of them. 

“Fun fact, kids. This is where I took your mother for her first date. She was way better than me at bowling.” Chase grins, watching as they both looked around the old bowling alley. It had aged well, the owners keeping up with maintenance and upgrading appliances, but it still had the same atmosphere and look that it always had. It was bittersweet for Chase.

“Well, I’m gonna beat you too, daddy!” Sam grinned confidently, shoving more chips and sauce into her mouth. 

“Well, I’m gonna beat you, Sam.” Grayson challenged, poking his tongue out at his sister and taking a massive bite of his hotdog.

“How about you both eat properly first, then you can beat each other at bowling.” Chase chuckles, giving them both significant looks and eating his own hotdog. 

They finished their food fairly quickly after that, Chase wiping their faces clean of sauce before taking them over to the bowling balls, helping them choose the right weight and size. He led them to the lane that had the bumper bars up and then set up the scoring board. 

“Alright, Sam you’re up first, then you Grayson.” He told them, starting the game and setting up the bowling ramp for the kids so they could bowl straight. 

He helped Sam lift the ball to the top of the ramp and then watched her push it down, the ball rolling until it knocked down half the pins. Chase cheered and gave his daughter a high five as they waited for the ball to come back up. Once it did, Sam grabbed the ball again and pushed it down the ramp, knocking down the rest of the pins. She gave a happy yell and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"I'm the best at bowling!" She boasted, hands on her hips triumphantly. 

"It's only the first round, sweetheart." Chase chided lightly, the smile on his face never dimming though. 

Sam raced and sat on the bench while Grayson stepped up next. He was a lot smaller than Sam, so Chase helped him out a bit more by helping him push the ball down the ramp. It ever so slowly rolled down the alley, knocking down a few pins before disappearing. He picked Grayson up with a cheer giving his little dude a fist bump. 

Unlike with Sam, Chase helped Grayson with his second roll again, watching as all the pins fell down as well. Grayson gave a quiet, happy cheer and poked his tongue out at his sister as he went to sit next to her.

On his turn, Chase made sure to botch his rolls, making them only hit a minimum amount of pins or go into the gutter. He didn't want to win, he wanted one of his kids to win. The game continued this way for a while, Chase botching his rolls while his kids racked up the points. 

Sam easily won the first game, however Chase could tell halfway through the second game, that she was quickly becoming bored of bowling. Her attention was being pulled to other things more and more often. Grayson however, was still enjoying himself, though Chase suspected that was because he was winning this game. 

Half an hour later, Chase and the kids walked out of the bowling alley, drinks in hand. "Last stop, arcade. You kids ready to play some games? I'm gonna take you to the place Bing and I used to hang out on the reg."

The arcade was only a quick walk down the street, thankfully, so it didn't take long before they were inside again. Chase knelt down in front of his kids and took out two small coin purses from his bag, handing one to each child. 

"Alright, you both have fifty bucks to spend on whatever you want in here, okay? Go crazy, but stay in my eyesight." He grinned, watching as they both run off to play games and try to win tickets. 

Chase was leaning against one of the machines, watching them both, when Grayson raced up to him and started tugging on his dad's shirt excitedly. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Help me with the racing!" 

"Sure thing, kiddo. Motorbikes or race car?" 

Graysons face scrunched up in thought, eyebrows furrowing, mouth pushed out into a pout before it smoothed out. "Race car!" 

Chase grinned and picked up his son, carrying him over to the race cars. He sat down in the low chair, placing Grayson in his lap so he could steer. He put some money into the machine and watched as the game started. Grayson cheered quietly as he started to steer the virtual car. Due to how young he was though… He wasn't very good at the game. Spending a lot of it either going backwards or crashing into walls. However, by the end of the race, Graysons smile was huge and wasn't going away.

"Thank you, daddy." Grayson smiles, turning in his dad's lap and giving him a big hug before scrambling off the machine, moving onto the next game. 

Chase watched Grayson go with a soft smile, his heart feeling full again. He was interrupted though by Sam coming up this time, shaking his arm. 

"Daddy, come help me with basketball. I just need a few more tickets and I can get the garbage slime from the prize bar!" She grinned.

Chase laughed and stood up. "Well, let's get that prize for you then." 

He took Sam's hand and followed her to the basketball hoops, where she started up a game, the barrier holding the basketballs back dropping down. He grabbed the ball and focused on winning the tickets for Sam, years of playing this game with Bing coming in handy as the points rocketed up. 

After a couple minutes, the buzzer went off and tickets started to spill out of the machine, Sam greedily grabbing them all and racing towards the prize bar. Chase followed after her, Grayson catching up to him, his arms also full of tickets. 

"What you gonna get, bud?" He asked Grayson, placing his hand on the back of his sons head. 

"Uhm…" Grayson pondered, looking over the prizes, his eyes lighting up at the toy cars. "Those!" He pointed out excitedly, practically bouncing.

With prizes in hand, Sam with the slime and Grayson with his toy cars, the trio left the arcade, heading back up towards the bowling alley car park. He strapped the two kids into the car and then hopped in himself, starting to make his way back home.

"You kids have fun so far today?" He asked, glancing at them in the rear view mirror briefly.

"Yes!" The two chorused, attention still focused on their prizes.

"When we get home, we got a little while to chill together. But your uncle's are coming over for a barbeque to celebrate Father's Day with us. How does that sound?"

"Uncle Jackie is coming?! Do you think he can teach me how to be a superhero?" Sam gasped, perking up instantly. 

"And Uncle JJ, too? He gives the best cuddles and makes the best puppet shows." Grayson smiles softly, wrapping his arms around himself, imitating a hug.

"Yup! Both of them and everyone else too. Uncle Marv will probably teach you both some magic tricks too if you ask him nicely."

Sam and Grayson giggled and squirmed excitedly in their seats as they started to chat about everything they're going to do with their uncles. Chase continued to drive with a smile on his face, giddy at the thought of his family all together.

Soon enough, they were pulling up to Chases house, and heading inside, the kids racing to the living room, turning on the tv and situating themselves in front of it as they played with their new toys. 

Chase watched them for a moment before leaving to the kitchen, fixing up some healthy snacks for the kids. Before taking them out them though, he took out his cell phone and found Jackies number, giving his brother a call.

"Chaaaaase!" Jackie yelled through the phone when he answered.

Chase winced slightly but grinned as he pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment. "Hey, bro. We're home now so come over whenever you want and bring everyone else. The kids know your coming, but I told them it would be later. Figured it'd be a nice surprise if you all came early?"

"Heck yeah, Chase. Marv and I will round up everyone else and be there in half an hour." 

Chase didn't even get to say goodbye before Jackie hung up, but he just laughed and put his phone away. He grabbed the snacks he made and put them in front of his kids, encouraging them to eat as he got out their water bottles too.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. The kids glanced briefly over there before going back to their video games and snacks. Chase gave a soft smile and shook his head at them. He stood up and pat each of them gently on the head before going to answer the door.

He barely opened the door before Jackie and Marv pushed their way past him and going straight to the living room and to the kids. Chase could year yells of happiness as they got to Sam and Grayson. He looked back to the door and let JJ, Anti, Robbie, and Henrik inside.

"Hey, Bros. Welcome, come in." He grins, stepping aside to let the group in.

There was a loud round of hellos as the kids excitedly greeted their uncles, even Anti gave them a quick hug before pushing them away good-naturedly. Chase watched all of it happening from the doorway, a large smile on his face. This is what made everything worthwhile in the end. This is what he was fighting for when it came to his mental health. 

"Alright everyone. Let's go to the backyard and get this barbeque ready, yeah?" Chase announced, gesturing towards the backyard. 

As the group meandered their way to the backyard, Chase picked up everything he needed from the kitchen and followed the group. He set up next to the barbeque and turned it on, letting it heat up before doing anything. 

While he waited, he looked over at his family all gathered in his backyard. On his down days, it was easy for him to forget that he had a family there for him, supporting him. It was easy to forget that he wasn't alone and that people did care for him. It made days like this extra special for him, so he pulled out his phone and took some photos. Just so on his down days, he could look at them and remind himself of how blessed he was.

He shook himself from his thoughts and turned back to the barbeque, starting to cook the food for everyone. It didn't take long for one of his brothers to come over and start chatting to him, leaning against the table set up next to the barbeque.

"So, how has today been Chase?" Henrik questioned, his accent thick as he looked over his brother.

"It's been… really good. Its been nice to see the kids again and just have fun." Chase replied, a genuine smile on his face as he glanced over at where Sam and Grayson were running around the yard, Jackie and Marvin chasing after them. 

"You have been in a slump lately. All of us have been worried about you. Do you think today has helped?"

"I…" Chase hesitated for a moment, taking a moment to think hard on the question. "I'm going to try harder than I did before. I've missed have Sam and Grayson around regularly and having them today, it's brought back that determination to get help and have them back." 

Chase looked at Henrik determinedly and he saw the way his eyes shone with pride as he called Chase on the shoulder. 

"Good to hear. It's only uphill from here." Henrik encouraged, squeezing Chases shoulder once more before walking away to get a drink and sit with Anti.

Chase went back to cooking the food, and it wasn't long before they were all sitting around a bonfire Anti had made, chatting and eating. Sam and Grayson say either side of Chase, eating their burgers and watching with rapt attention as JJ started a shadow show from the light coming from the bonfire. He couldn't help but feel a burst of love for his family as he took in the scene before him, and for the first time since the divorce, his chest felt light and happy. 

A couple hours passed and Sam and Grayson had started to doze off in his lap, his brothers had switched from the loud laughter and conversations, to drinks and quiet talking. Chase cleared his throat quietly and made sure Sam and Grayson were secure in his arms before standing up.

"I'm gonna go put them to bed." He mentioned to his brothers before making his way inside and to the kids bedrooms. 

He hasn't changed the rooms after the divorce, always hopeful he'll get them back more regularly or when he got to have them for the night. He gently laid Sam and Grayson on their respective beds, turned on their night lights, and gave Grayson his Tiny Box Tim, before tucking them both in properly. He gave them both a kiss to the forehead and smiled gently. 

"Sleep well, kiddos. Today was so good. I love you both so much." Chase whispered, not wanting to rouse them from their sleep too much more.

With that, Chase silently left the room, leaving the door open a crack. He couldn't help but reflect on the whole day, he couldn't stop the feeling of happiness and love that came from the days event. Just like he said with Henrik, he was even more determined now to get his life in check and show that he was capable of having his kids back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Idk how to write good endings lol so I hope it's good enough. Feel free to leave constructive criticism down below and give a kudos 😋


End file.
